


Sly

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Series: Fox [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: CF, rainstorm, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: "Yamamoto Takeshi’s eyes glitter, and his lips curl into a saucy smirk.  He frowns.  The boy is Reborn’s prodigy."





	Sly

**Author's Note:**

> Also, wéiqí is a war strategy game developed in China during the Zhou Dynasty that became popular in both Korea and Japan...I think Fēng/Fung/Fong/Fon (Official or Mandarin-Chinese vs. Cantonese vs. Japanese romanizations: I'm using the Mandarin-Chinese) would have learned the game.
> 
> Minor edit: same day - I fixed Fēng's name and I also moved my note on wéiqí down to the actual notes area.
> 
> May 12, 2017 addition of Fēng and Gokudera.

Fēng shakes his head as his one time student trips over Reborn’s prodigy’s sunny smile.  The boy may be unaware of his attraction to his rival, but it is exceedingly obvious to everyone else.  No.  Neither is subtle at all, not to eyes that have trained to see all like his own, like the other Arcobaleno’s, like Bianchi’s, like the CEDEF, like the Varia, like Dino and like their various other allies.

The Storm Arcobaleno exhales.  He needs to do something before Reborn decides he needs to intervene.  He hops onto the lower roof of their training ground enclosure.  He spies the boy lounges by the fountains in the adjacent quadrant.  The Rain Arcobaleno is sitting on the fountain ledge beside him.

The pretty blond turns his face up to the sun.  His long throat is gleams with saline and chlorinated spray.  If Fēng didn’t know the idiot so well, he would have said the man was preening for him.  The dark haired man jumps from his perch and drops to the ground in front of them.  Yamamoto Takeshi’s eyes glitter, and his lips curl into a saucy smirk.  The martial artist frowns.  The boy is Reborn’s prodigy.  He should be able observe and analyse the minutest detail.  How is the boy so aware of his elders’ so called romance when he is so unaware of Gokudera’s feelings for him?  Is his self-esteem so low that he cannot see his own worth?

No.  That cannot be it.  It’s a game of _wéiqí_.  He is luring the boy into realizing his feelings, into making the first overt move because there will be no other options left.  Yamamoto Takeshi _is_ a fox.

But so is Colonello.  Fēng’s lips twitch into a wry smirk.  His beloved had done the exact same, and he cannot even muster up the feeling to become angry.  Gokudera Hayato will find himself falling into the same _net_.  It will be an interesting exercise for the boy, and he might even enjoy surrendering.

The dark haired martial artist laughs.  Colonello’s strategy was an experience.  He cannot wait to see how his student will react.  Young friend, may fortune be with you, he whispers into the wind.

A silver haired head turns to him, and nods.


End file.
